Bloody Secrets
by AmeChi
Summary: It's been a while since Len killed Kale and the new lovers realize they want to know exactly what happened and how. Though, they didn't expect so many twists and turns along the way. /LenRin - Sequel to "Bloody Roses"/ "That's your FATHER?"
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Secrets

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own because this continuation was so sudden that I don't even deserve anything. **

**A/N: **Yep, you read correctly. This is a continuation of our good and friendly fic, "_Bloody Roses_." There was the fiction, there was the poem, and now yet another story has been made for this theme. I suppose you could call this a series or something, which I hadn't intended…

I assure you, there will be nothing more after this. When this is done, The _Bloody_ Series shall be put to rest for people to enjoy in the future, if they very well please.

So, I won't keep you waiting, yeah? Enjoy, heh.

**Warning?: If you haven't read **_"Bloody Roses"_** then don't worry about it. But, if you're just one of those people who have to read the **_**whole**_** series, go right ahead. More reviews and hits for meh :dances:**

_Read in ½ for the slight twists and changes and – uh – maturity in here, kuku. _

* * *

**Bloody Secrets**

**I**

* * *

**•** _Rin **•**_

It's a surprise when you realize you were meant to love two people. I mean, usually, when you watch romance movies or read romantic novels, you usually get the concept of _one_ person destined to be with you and love you. And vice versa…but, it's sort of intriguing to realize that your destiny was different then some usual cliché.

One year ago, I fell in love with my best friend. Unfortunately, I had thought (probably out of insecurity) that he didn't love me back the way I did, and went on to the first person who would have me. Who had me…was someone older, who looked a lot like the boy I already loved, and was charming…at first…

One year ago…I fell in love with another man, who only showed me the worst in people. The darkness in this world and the demons on Earth.

One year ago, I was taught to love and to love with all my heart and to be more forgiving then I had been. I've always been a bright person…but my selfish tendencies got in the way and some relationships (which were brief) in my life have dissipated due to those habits and unforgiving-ness.

I lost my virginity by him (more like he _took_), and then it all just became a reoccurring storm. Everything kept going downhill with very rare (or seemingly) rays of hope would shine here and there. It was a torturous void I had been in; a groundless trail straight towards despair. I'd even felt the cold hand of death quite a few times because of him…

But, still…no matter what, it's hard to not believe that he had significance. And that significance was to change me. No matter what anyone would say, if I told them my thoughts on this; it was inevitable.

And I'd loved him. Perhaps for a short time. Perhaps the whole time – I don't know. I just know I had. I'm sure I'll never be able to fathom exactly how I'd come to love such a person as him, whether out of pity or fear, but it was quite obvious I would never figure it out. Not even when I die; I'll never understand.

I'm sure I'll bug myself for the rest of my life to figure this out – he'd always been such a _puzzle_ – and it would be hard not to think back on any of the things that'd happened to me…but…

"Hey," I felt a whisper on my neck as arms wrapped around me from behind me. "I'm home."

I slowly smiled.

But…I think something _else_ will occupy my mind from that.

The person who was hugging me right now…their hands have been tainted by blood before. The arms around me proved to be my sanctuary; my protection. This person, I've known him all my life, he's the person I'd loved before I put myself in such a horrible situation and who _apparently_ loved me just the same we had been too blind to see.

One night, I'd been home alone. I was watching T.V., trying to get my mind off my problems and abuse, when he came home. One thing led to another and…

…He found out.

And after that, my abuser-rapist-torturer went "missing."

Or at least, that's what the police think. And, most definitely, always will.

"Len," I murmured, turning around in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Missed you~!"

He chuckled as he leaned down, lightly nuzzled his nose against mine. I giggled.

"You have no idea how much I missed _you_," he said back, tightening his hold on me. "It's so hard to keep your mind on work when you've got the girl of your dreams waiting for you back at home."

I knew my face was red and I quickly turned my head away to conceal my embarrassment. "Oh, man, do you always have to get so mushy?"

"You're a girl," he reasoned, sarcastically. "You're supposed to like this mushy crap."

"Well, apparently you like saying it more than a man should," I snorted, turning my face back to his. He's only an inch or three taller than me, so it wasn't hard to look him straight in the eye. "Got something you need to get off your chest before this relationship of ours gets more serious?"

Suddenly, he maneuvered his hands down my waist and picked me up. Setting me on the counter, he smirked as I gave him an incredulous but questioning look. He leaned over, all until his lips were next to my ear and I could feel his warm breath on me.

"This is already a _serious _relationship," he whispered, before I felt him run his tongue against my earlobe and lightly mess with my ear-ring.

I squirmed. "Really now," I breathed, before pushing him away a little, grabbing the collar of his work shirt and yanking him down to my lips. I moved against him, angled my head a little and deepened the kiss before I ran my tongue slowly against his bottom lip. Seductive.

"If this is so _serious_," I murmured as I stared at him closely, from his lightly lidded and waiting gaze to his lips. "Then, _show me_."

* * *

**•** **Len ****•**

What if you loved someone you've known since you were six? What if, you loved them enough to get quite protective of them?

…What if, you _killed_ for them?

And, what if, you're lucky enough to where the person you killed for found out…and still forgave…

…and still _loved_ you?

Yeah, how lucky can you get, right? I've truly been blessed…

"Len," she called to me as I watched her open her door. "Spacing out again?"

Oh yeah, she told me to show her just how _serious_ our relationship is and I carried her to her room. She'd told me to set her down so I didn't have to lug her around _and_ try to open her door, so I did. She's quite light so it would've been no problem but if she insists…

I felt a tug and realized she was pulling the tie I was wearing. With a hot gleam in her beautiful eye, she tugged me into her room before I could say anything.

"'Can't space out on me if you're going to perform a demonstration," she murmured heatedly.

I couldn't help but smirk again. "Who's been teaching you such big words," I asked as I softly closed the door behind us.

She surprised me by ramming me against the door and almost uncomfortably, but believe me when I say that I didn't mind at all, especially with such an intense look in her eyes.

I breathed heavily. Damn, she's _amazing._

"Don't spite me," she warned, rising up on her to toes to get closer to my face.

"Oh yeah," I asked, husky and playful. "Right back at you." My smirk widened. "You have no idea what I'm capable of – not yet."

We've had sex a few times of times, but – yet – I somehow manage to surprise her every single time. (Considering she was the one who wasn't the virgin is telling you something.)

"Well," she smiled with an expectant expression on her face. "We're in the privacy of my room and I am at the mercy of your abilities."

I leaned down, pressing our foreheads together as our lips hovered teasingly close to the other's. I grabbed her hips and strongly grinded her against mine.

As I felt pleasure bubble in my chest, she let out a sharp breath before grabbing my tie again and pulling my mouth down to meet hers. I couldn't help thrusting my tongue into her mouth and taking it hard as I continued to grind and knead her hips against mine. Before long, she was making the sounds I need just to keep going.

She was mine, finally. There was no holding back on someone I've wanted more than anything. (_And_, someone I sinned for.)

Turning the tables around, I rammed her against the door firmly as we kissed with fiery skill. Saliva rolled down the side of our moths as she pulled back and loosened my gold tie until it was hanging on my shoulders.

She began to unbutton my shirt as I slid my hands up hers and run my fingers and palms against her healed and _extra_ sensitive skin. Just think, months ago it was covered in gashes, cuts, spots, and nasty bruises. I couldn't even touch her without her cringing in pain.

I smiled as she arched against me from my touch and had a quick intake of breath. So sensitive; so responsive.

'Course, when she ran her hands over my front as soon as she was done unbuttoning my shirt, I couldn't help but shiver and slightly moan.

She began to kiss at my neck, nipping and sucking once in a while. I ran my hands over her back, knowing that every piece of flesh back there was more sensitive then _anything_ else.

She slightly jolted when she felt my hand slowly sliding up to her bra. Her squirming, it –

"Hnh – _ah_," she breathed lightly before arching delicious against me. She whimpered loudly and began to breathe heavily when I began to graze my nails against her.

She has quite the fear of her back. Kale had etched things back there that I wasn't allowed to see since she didn't want to me too. She hadn't even tried to look at it either, not even once. I would respect her wishes, but if her skin was _that_ sensitive (even though I'm not complaining) I can already tell her did a _lot_ of damage back there.

But I didn't really matter; not when I could –

"Oh, God," she gasped and swallowed. "J-just d-d-do it."

I leaned back a little, took one of my hands out of her shirt and reached it under her skirt. Grazing my finger tips against the inside of her thigh (which was also sensitive), I found her opening and almost gasped myself when I realized how _wet_ she was.

Then I realized…

My face burned and I couldn't help gasping this time.

"No underwear, Rin?" I breathed lowly.

She hid her face in my shoulder, but I could tell she was smiling a little though the thin fabric of my shirt. "J-just trying something n-new," she whispered.

I immediately grew hard. Right then and there.

"Tease," I grunted as I back away a little to get my damn pants off. They're in the way.

She smirked when she realized what I was doing and her hands stopped my shaky ones trying to undo my damn belt. Every time – _every single time_ – I was absolutely aroused, I kept beginning to shake uncontrollably.

I know she thinks it's cute, that I was still "such a virgin" but seriously, it annoys me.

"Oh please," she snorted. She rolled her eyes as she skillfully unbuckled my belt (I guess it's become a habit) and pulled it out of the belt-loops. "Believe me, you're sexy – not just cute."

I scoffed back with a smile. I know; I don't look half-bad.

"You have no idea," she whispered then, locking her passionate gaze with mine. "You think _you're_ aroused but you just have no idea…"

That was Rin's way of saying she wanted me _now_.

She had no idea how vice versa the want is. (Well, actually she did since she could see it, but she couldn't feel my emotions except me.)

So, as soon as I heard my zipper and my pants felt loose, I pushed her back into the door roughly and hoisted her up. Making her wrap her legs around my now bare waist, I reached around to her backside and found the zipper to her skirt.

As soon as I got the zipper down, I roughly tugged it off of her and rammed my hips against her.

Her bottom hit the door, which made a loud _thump_ and I couldn't help gasping from the sensation. I wasn't _inside_ – not yet – but I was still against her wetness.

"_Len_," she hissed, quickly rounding her arms to my back and stiffly fisted at my back.

"Right here," I asked as she leaned her head back against the door. Her eyes were bright, alert and intense.

Instead of answering, she squeezed her eyes shut, bit her lip, and jerked against me, making me lose control of my voice. I yelped a little too loud for the neighbors not to hear.

Well, that was answer enough. She didn't give a _fuck_ if we had sex against her door.

Usually, we had sex on either my bed or hers – even the couch – but just knowing that she was right here, against the door, wet and already without underwear and _against_ _me_ – I decided I didn't give a fuck either.

* * *

**•** _Rin _**•**

It's was actually funny when I realized Len was _bigger_ than my deceased lover – who was older _and_ a full grown man. I don't mean to seem perverted (although, sometimes I just can't help it). I mean, I knew he would be a _way_ better lover, but this is just a bonus…

"Ahn – nn," I grounded out as I grit my teeth, digging my nails into his shirt as he finally thrust himself into me. I widened my legs a little, gave him more room to work with and I couldn't help but mewl at the change I'd just made.

I've had sex with Len at least seven times and _still_ I'm getting adjusted to him. It's actually extra-ordinary, considering I'd been raped so many times and yet I was still so…

"_Shit_," he breathed against my ear, leaning the side of his head against mine. Already, we were beginning to sweat. He knew I needed time to adjust and during that time, he never ceased to start his cursing. "S-so tight…"

I rolled my hips a little, testing myself to see if I was adjusted enough because I wanted him so _badly_. I wanted him moving against me, mumbling nonsense with a slightly high tone of voice as I managed to cause such vulnerability. I love the sounds he makes; every single one. I love it when he gets _so_ worked up that he begins to tear up.

And me…Kale – there, I said his name – made me cry every time. But that was out of pain.

With Len, I sob out of absolute pleasure.

When I felt him shakily nuzzle me with his head, I knew he was growing impatient. I know _I _was.

I can't remember if I'd felt any pain when I rolled my hips before, so I'll do it again –

"_Ah_!" I couldn't stop the squeal before it even left my mouth.

"Fuck," he gasped.

But he got the message.

All of a sudden, I was positioned to were one of feet were on the ground as he held the other leg up and kept it up by setting the back of my knee on the crook of his elbow. I thought it was sort of stupid, but I couldn't say anything about it when he suddenly just pulled back and _slammed_ –

"Oh my _GOD_," I shrilly exclaimed, setting my head back against the wood as he groaned deeply in his throat. _Where the hell had he learned __**this**_?

His free hand found my hand as he began to thrust at a slow, love-making rhythm – which I absolutely _love_ with all my heart. We interlinked out hands and even though my back side kept hitting the door and making an annoying _thump_, it was still so romantic it made my heart wrench.

I mewled, listening to the ridiculous _slapping_ sounds my sex made every time he thrust within me, but for some reason they were all the more arousing. It was the sound of our love, as disgustingly corny as it sounds.

"Ah, ahunh," I cried when he suddenly pulled out almost all the way and rammed back into me. G-God, he's just so –

"Mmmh," he moaned as he slid his hand under my ass and caused my leg to hoist up higher in the air – almost to his shoulder. (He's lucky I'm this flexible.) When he roughly thrust again, this time positioned better and upward, I felt a shock I'd never felt before.

Not even with Kale.

"_AH – __**AHNUH**_," I yelled as he gasped. "_**YES!**_"

Our poor neighbors – how they had to hear this. But Len and I were too lost to care.

"R – _Rin_," he moaned loudly as he leaned back his head and settled our foreheads against each other. My eyes were squeezed closed as I tried my damnedest not to come yet. He's so damn skilled, somehow, that I had to fight to not lose it before him. "Oh God…"

He began to speed up, which made me give up on trying to restrain myself. His quick, rough pounding caused me to continue that damn _thumping_ sound, but it didn't matter – even when it got _louder_.

And then _I_ – no, we _both_ – got louder. I gripped his shirt and continued to even though I could've sworn I heard fabric tearing. Somewhere along the way, I let his hand go to let his somewhat long hair down. I wanted to grip at it.

I turned my head a little, panting as continuous shrieks and whimpers left my mouth, trying to hold on just a little bit longer. And he was trying his best too; he even got so into it that his free hand slammed into the door just so he would calm down a little. But he was going so fast – basically _pounding_.

Though, I knew I was almost at my peak when he somehow managed to thrust deep inside again and caused my vision to finally cloud. I immediately felt that familiar, overwhelmed lump form in my throat and before long, I began to choke out sobs.

Tears rolled down my face as Len got louder, groaning and grunting. And then, he began to choke himself; already began to tear up. He felt this as much as I did; either that, or we were _completely_ synchronized.

Hah, probably the latter…

"_L-__**LEN**_," I practically yelled, beginning to sob harder. Almost there – _almost there_ –

He took my mouth, passionately made love to it right when I lost all hold of reality and screamed when I finally came. He dug his hand into my hair, which is shoulder length (since I got it cut) and pulled my head back so he could bury his face into my neck as he got closer – and _closer_ –

I squeaked as he shouted against my neck, shooting essence inside me. So warm…I don't want to sound like a slut or anything, but I love it when Len comes inside me. It made me feel completely full and actually _loved_.

He firmly hugged me against him more, coming inside me a second time and needed something to hold to keep from screaming, probably; he was holding his breath. Feeling him do that made me constrict around him and I became blind as I, too, orgasm again.

I was shocked. Astonished…I couldn't believe it. This had never happened before; I'd never prepared for such a thing.

I shook harshly against him as he let my hoisted up leg down (_ah_, I'll feel that later – definitely) and I wrapped my legs firmly around his toned waist. We panted against each other, covered in sweat, saliva, and come but extremely…

…happy…

I lazily leaned my head against his shoulder as he leaned us against the door and we just rested there, trying to catch our breath. I wasn't sobbing anymore, but tears were still forming and leaving my eyes even then. He was still inside; both of us still synchronized.

I held onto him as he sniffed, recovering from his slight crying then I was from my full-out sobbing – which was to be expected. It's funny how he cries more than me on a regular basis and yet whenever we were falling off the edge – completely together – I sobbed like a baby and he hardly cried as heavily.

When my vision began to come back into focus and I could see again, he began to lay butterfly kisses near my ear and along my jaw. He was ready to move, it seemed.

I leaned back, he looked at me and we lightly kissed each other – completely _exhausted_. It was to be expected though. We (more like _he_) put everything into our love making.

But that…_that_ was _just_…

I breathed, still shaking terribly. I wasn't used to having two orgasms back to back like that, no matter how much I already _loved_ it. I lightly ran my hand through his slightly tangled hair in the back (my fault, haha) and lightly smiled. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face as he nuzzled me lovingly. His hands on my hips shook as well, but we both knew I was having the major affect from our activities.

"I – I," I stammered by accident but quickly got a hold of myself. Damn, can't even talk because you're amazing, Len. "I…don't think I can w-walk."

He lightly nodded and tightened his hold on me. "Y-Yeah, I need a minute…" he trailed for a moment before sighing shakily. "Okay, maybe _two_."

"I need a _week_," I lightly joked, making him breathily laugh. "Th-that was amazing."

He nodded in agreement. "Y-you asked for it th-though," he chuckled softly. "At the mercy of my abilities."

"That wasn't just a-ability," I sniffed, looking at him incredulously. "That was p-pure b-b-_beastly_-ness!"

He smiled widely, got a triumphant gleam in his eye. "R-really?"

"Have you f-forgotten how _loud_ I was?" I shook my head, batting my eye as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I – I _screamed_, Len. Plus, we came twice. _Twice_. Look at me," I lifted up my hand, showed him how much it was shaking along with the rest of my body.

His smile softened and his already blush reddened. "A-ah…you're right…guess I got p-pretty ahead of myself again…"

"I…" I breathed, caught my breath again. "I love you…so much…"

"And I you," he mumbled as I felt his muscles tense. All of a sudden, I was being carried – him still inside me and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Yeah, we needed to lie down, that was for sure.

I think I passed out for a moment before I felt my back hit the sheets and him suddenly not within me anymore. I opened my eyes a bit, watched him lazily settle down beside me. I smiled when he covered us with my sheets and pull me against him.

"I love you more than anything," he whispered, kissing my forehead – all before we both fell into a deep, _deep_ sleep.

* * *

**•** **Len ****•**

I awoke from a nightmare to a dream.

I guess, you know you're a good person when you have nightmares about your sins. It means you conscience is haunting you for your mistake. Although, I wouldn't call the sin I committed a mistake – it was quite intentional – but still…no matter what, it was the _wrong_ thing to do.

I killed him. I killed the man who loved my rose because he was hurting her. Abusing her. Killing her bit by bit. I'm still surprised she survived all that and still had her spirit intact.

Something was changed within her, there was maturity that came. Usually it comes with age – that's for sure – but she became more philosophical than ever. It's interesting to hear about her theories now, even though it's different.

Kale hadn't managed to change her into something else – or something traumatized and depressed. It was the opposite.

Whenever she'd tell me she loved me, she was sincere and I never found myself doubting her…

I had made the right choice in killing him. I had felt a strange pleasure while I was doing it, and that was wrong. But I regret it. I regret it all. It had to be done…but I never liked doing it. Not as much as some psychopath would – or something.

The nightmare was…everything was red. My laugh kept ringing in my ears as my knife kept plunging into him, like I just didn't care. The whole time, as Kale's blood ran and splattered every time I'd pull back my arm before thrusting the knife back inside him. There was more blood…more gore then there had been.

And more laughing. From me.

It would always end when he'd tell me loved her. It always startled me awake in a cold sweat.

Sometimes I wonder how exactly I can still touch her, love her, make-love to her without recoiling back from the fact that Kale had touched her and _fucked her_ and everything else in between. But it's quite obvious that my heart didn't care if I could do what I _just_ did about a couple of hours ago.

I was showing her exactly what true love was, and I think that's what's healing us both. She forgave me for what I did. Never thanked me of course, and thank God she didn't, but forgave me. She would be the _only_ one to forgive me for that. I don't know what is in store for my soul, however.

But I am sorry for what I did, even though it was somewhat the right thing to do. I could've gotten the police; could've sent him to prison for a long time. But what if he got out? What if he'd come to find her again? I couldn't allow that.

And she's my rose. I'll protect her. Me, myself and I. I don't care if I sound stubborn but that's my decision and I'll stay with it until my heart stops beating.

I'm prepared for the haunting. Even if I go to Hell, I will not deny what I did. I am sorry. It wasn't entirely the right thing to do. But if I had to do it again – I _would_.

Turning away from the snoozing for of my lover, I reached to her nightstand and turned on her lamp. It was a little bit past sunset, so it was dark. When the light came to life, I lied back down.

Ugh, sore…

"Len," I turned to her, looked at her groggy face and smiled.

"Hm?" I asked softly, shifting closer to her and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"What time is it," she asked as I settled my head on her chest. She giggled at the fact I was using her breasts as a pillow.

What, they're soft.

"Eight."

"Oh…well…crap…I wanna sleep some more."

"Don't you want to eat something real quick," I asked, closing my eyes. I was completely comfortable, but I know she's got to be hungry.

"Well now that you asked that," she started before I heard her stomach rumble in confirmation.

I chuckled and slid my head down until her tummy was in my face. I positioned my mouth on her belly-button and blew, making a farting sound. I wiggled my head a little as she squirmed and bellowed a laugh.

I leaned back, looked at where I'd put my mouth and noticed there was a scar there. Her laughing stopped when she noticed me stare at it and tilt my head in slight curiosity.

There were things she didn't know and vice versa. She didn't know how I'd killed Kale, she just knew I'd used that knife I never use anymore. I knew that Kale had abused her…but I don't know how she'd gotten them from him and why. She'd only clued in that he'd used a butcher knife on her back…but the rest of her scars that I was allowed to see…

There were secrets between us, still. Things that we'd done and things that'd happened to us. Sometimes I find her staring at the scar on my forehead and sometimes I'd find myself trying to at least get a peek of the scars on her back…

What would happen if we told each other…these dark secrets?

"Len," she whispered softly, giving me a soft look of disapproval. "I – I don't…"

"No, no, I'm not saying anything," I said as I crawled up and quickly assured her by kissing her. "Nothing at all…"

"I – I mean," she continued to reason though after she lightly kissed me back. "It's not that I don't…_want_ to, it's just – "

"No, don't worry about," I shook my head. "We don't ever need to talk about anything. It doesn't matter…"

Her brows furrowed, gave me an analyzing look before she reached up and brushed back my rumpled bangs. I turned my gaze over to the lamp. I know she's looking at my scar…

"…Who would start this kind of conversation," she asked before letting my bangs fall back over my forehead. I moved my head to the side, got some of my hair out of my face. Ugh, have to get it cut again.

"…You have more to tell," I said. "You were the one who took the most damage imaginable. If you'd like to talk about it, you start it and I'll be there." I leaned down and smiled, looked her in the eye seriously but warm. "You _know_ I will."

She searched my eyes for a second, and I had a small flashback to the night I found out Kale had been abusing her. When she nodded, I pushed it out of my mind; the memory and the feelings that came with it.

"…someday…," she murmured. She round her arms around my neck, pulled me down for an embrace. I buried my face in her neck, closed my eyes and smelled her in. She nuzzled my head with her mouth. "Someday."

Whenever that day comes, I will be there and I _will_ be ready.

After all, I killed your demon, didn't I?

* * *

**•** _Rin _**•**

It took us another hour to get out of bed, but when we did, we were both hungry. Or, more like, I was hungri_er_ and he was hungry. Whatever.

I craned my neck around a little, heard it pop and lightly giggled. "Hah, that was a work out," I joked.

He looked over to me as he trotted around, picking up our clothes. He snorted. "You didn't do much."

"That's what made it more wonderful," I grinned before getting up slowly. Argh, my leg. The muscles tensed the more I pushed myself to stand.

Len saw my uncomfortable expression. "Crap," he sighed. "I'm sorry…"

I balanced myself on one foot as I sort of rounded the other, trying to work out the stiffness as much as I could. It would be like this for a while. "No, that was the most greatest position you've ever done," I exclaimed in all honesty and looked up at him.

He was staring at my leg and my whole body, probably just _waiting_ for me to lose balance so he could help. So protective and yet…I found it quite flattering.

"Where did you learn it," I asked, setting my leg down and gave him a questioning look.

He hummed for a moment after checking over me one more time, and turned around to think about it a little. "Uh…I…"

I tilted my head as I watched his body suddenly grow stiff. Like he'd realized something.

"Well," I asked, feeling the need to tap my foot. "It wasn't porn, was it?"

"You _know_ I don't watch that – "

"Not anymore. But still," I huffed and actually _did_ tap my foot.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stood there, not really caring about the fact that I was just standing there with my clothes off and dried come on my thighs.

"Uhh…a doujinshi, I believe," he answered finally, looking over to me with a slight flush on his cheeks.

My face dead panned. "That's still porn."

"Manga porn," he corrected.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Whatever. Whoever drew it was a genius."

He chuckled. "…I'm surprised you can even stand."

"Let me see if I can walk properly," I joked and took a small step forward. I couldn't help but hiss. Argh, yeah, 's pretty tense. "Looks like I'm going to have a limp for a while."

"I'm sorry," he murmured sheepishly, looking at me apologetically. I shook my head again, gave him a warm smile.

"It's nothing I can't handle," I told him, and we both knew _that_ was true.

He opened his mouth to say something, but, unfortunately, my stomach made us both aware of its awaiting needs. He snickered as I snorted and flicked at my flat tummy.

"Tell you what," he said, bending down to pick up his belt. "I'll put these and your sheets in the washer as you take a quick shower. Then we'll make something to eat."

I smiled and limped over to him as fast my limp would allow me. "Thank you." I giggled when he leaned down a little, covering himself with our clothes (since he was naked too) as he gave me a little kiss.

"Love you," he whispered, nuzzled our noses together. I pulled his head down a little and kissed the messy hair on his forehead.

"Love you too."

When the door closed and I was alone, I stared at the place we made-love at and sighed. I'd better take that shower…alone, _again_.

I just don't want him to see my back. I wanted to do all the mushy stuff couples do – especially the shower stuff – but just knowing that he would see the things that I haven't even seen etched into my back made me _very_ uncomfortable.

I just can't move from it. I'm sure I will _someday_, but seriously…when is that day going to be? When am I going to begin this extremely deep, and dark, conversation? Weeks, months – even years from now?

I want to know what exactly happened the night Len killed him. I even want him to know how I'd gotten many of my scars. I want him to tell me or show me what's on my back someday…

And most of all, I want to move on. Keeping my sanity was one. Having Len with me, like this – loving me – was another _and_ the biggest one.

The secrets that will haunt me and Len forever will be the last. Especially the things, the very last _big_ thing from Kale, left on my back. Probably the most biggest part left of my abuse.

The scars will stay with me forever. I'll have to get accustomed to them – _both_ of us will – eventually.

Eventually…

**B | S**

Once we'd both gotten our showers, we made our way to the kitchen with occasionally grumbling stomachs.

"Having sex is like five workouts in one," Len mumbled under his breath as he made his way over to the refrigerator. I snorted in agreement, hoisting myself up onto the kitchen island (even though it sort of hurt) and ran my comb through my hair.

"I wonder if we disturbed the neighbors too much," I wondered out loud, tilting my head.

"Oh, we did alright," Len chuckled. "While you were in the shower, one of them came over. I only had a pair of dirty sweats on and I was _just_ about to take our clothes and your sheets down to the laundry room when he did. Guess what he said."

"You guys made too much noise, yea' damn, horny teenagers," I imitated one of our neighbors, an old, cranky man. Len didn't even look at me to confirm I was correct. He snapped his fingers.

"Wrong."

I actually jumped. What? "Oh shit, not one of the perverted, younger ones."

"Bingo," he smirked over to me and reached up to the freezer and opened it while still standing in front of the opened fridge part. "It was a woman too."

My eyes widened. "And you were shirt_less_?"

"Yep. You can only imagine how red her face became when I opened the door," he said.

"Oh _man_," I grumbled and set my comb down. "You do know she's going to be admiring you from now on, right?"

"She's been admiring me ever since we moved in. But yeah, I think it'll be more…_intense_ from now on."

"You sound so _comfortable_ of your body and how women look at it," I grudgingly pointed out.

"You sound _jealous_," he snorted and looked over to me. He shook his head though and smiled. "Just remember the fact that you're the only one who'll ever appreciate it for its beauty. Plus, she's a pedophile."

"Yeah," I drawled. "And it better stay that way." I was joking; I knew he was being honest. No harm in picking fun.

"Damn it," he sharply stated a second later.

I raised my brow, immediately confused. "You make it seem like it's a bad thing that you can't fuck anyone else."

He stepped back and closed both the freezer and fridge before giving me a firm look. I grinned almost sheepishly as he said matter-of-factly, "One, I don't _fuck_ you, I _love_ you. Two, I didn't say that to what you said."

I giggled. "What is it then," I asked, crossing my legs in question.

"We are out of food." He reached up and scratched the back of his head, slightly blushing. "I was going to go shopping when I got home today but I got _distracted_."

I couldn't help but throw my head back to let out a triumphant laugh. "Oh, I'm so _evil_!"

He rolled his eyes. "Looks like we're either going to have to eat out – or go shopping. Take your pick because I don't really care – I just want food, _now_."

Goodness, and he says I get cranky and ridiculous when _I'm_ hungry; look at him. Grumpy pants. He was cocking his hip to the side with his arms folded over his chest with a pout, for goodness' sake! Wow, it's priceless.

My stomach rumbled and I groaned along with it, leaned over and began to hug it. "Take out, and _quick_."

"Chinese it is," he bellowed brightly before sliding over to me in his socks and kissing my head. "Your wish is my command."

"My tummy wants Sweet and Sour Chicken with extra rice and six eggrolls," I answered.

"Three."

"Deal." I grumbled, defeated. I had a feeling it wouldn't get any better than that.

"Coming right up my love," he kissed me again before sliding away over to the counter with the phone. "We'll have to go shopping tomorrow, I suppose," he pondered before picking up the phone from the receiver and the phone book.

"I'll make the list," I said brightly, getting down from the island and hobbling out the kitchen to my room for paper.

Hmm, look at us. Look at this…

I stopped in the middle of the hall, right in between our rooms.

It's like…it's like we're married. We talk, laugh, function, make-love, and treat each other like we've been married for years. We're not even married, probably won't for at least another year, and yet here we are, talking about grocery shopping and dinner and making fun of each other's jealous tendencies.

And promising forever…

This is exactly what I've wanted…

But yet, I know there's something I have to do – that _we_ have to do. One last thing, and then we can _truly_ be happy.

And thinking about it and what it means…it…

"Baby," I heard Len call, probably sensing _something_. We're even so close to where we get intuitive vibes from the other, even if we were miles away. 'Course, I don't even know how long I've been standing in this single spot, looking from my room to his...

"Hey," he was suddenly next to me. I felt his hand run through my hair, making me turn my head to him. When he saw my face, he set his hands on my cheeks with questioning and worried expression. "Rin, what's wrong?"

These secrets, the things that happened to us… uncovering them and setting them out…just the thought…

Scares me…

* * *

**Well, that was interesting. In fact, that was my first lemon. Was it good enough? **

**But, anyways :is still blushing from writing it: - ehem, this is going to be a three part story and the last of this mini-series or **_**whatever**_** it is. Unlike "**_**Bloody Roses**_**" the parts are going to **_**long**_** instead of short. But, I'm sure no one has an objection to that, kuku. **

**The next part shall be up three days from now. Until then, yeah? **


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Secrets

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** Uwargh! I still don't own because I made them screw against a door. Who does that?**

**A/N:** Yeah, still can't believe I wrote that lemon dudes. It was even worse when writing it in first person, you know? Yeah, I know. I was sorta hot when I began it and then in the middle, I had to push myself to keep going so I wouldn't just leave it on my comp for months and never get this stupid thing going.

Be glad that I stuck out the entire way. Man…it was even harder when they hit their climaxes…

Well…you guys must really understand the extent of my perverteness, yeah? Muhaha, you love me anyways. Right? Ah well, too bad for me. At least I can write.

On you go. Just this part and then the next and it's done.

_Read in ½ for the drama, emotion, disturbing yet sexy situations 8D! _

* * *

**Bloody Secrets**

**II**

**

* * *

**

**•****Len****•**

"Rin, what's wrong," I turn around for one moment and then I notice she's taking too long with getting just a tablet and something to write with and here she is, just standing there, looking deathly pale while looking from my room to hers. What is she doing…?

I caressed her cheeks a little and she slowly reached up and set her hands on my forearms, staring up at me with her big eyes, looking a little disturbed. She looked away, seemed thoughtful for a moment before she tilted her head and slightly smiled.

"S-sorry…I guess I got a little ahead of myself," she sighed. She looked back up at me, pulled my hands down from her face so she could hold them. "I'll be honest with you, Len…I'm beginning to think about…_him_ and these scars all over me…and…"

I opened my mouth, tried to say that she didn't have to rush into things - that she could just take her time, but she turned her head and looked from her room to mine and tilted her head again.

"Len…why do we even sleep in separate rooms," she asked all of a sudden. "Once you think about it, we're like a married couple…"

Well…once you _do_ think about it, we really do act like a married couple. Not just a couple…but married. Married people seem to know everything about their spouse and bicker and get all _mushy_ and talk about groceries…

"You're right…" I trailed, looking from my room to hers in agreement. "If we ever actually get a large sized bed, which room should it be in?"

She smiled up to me, interlinked our fingers before she got on her tip toes and leaned her head into my neck. "Which room is bigger?"

"Mine," I said in all honesty. Because it _is_ true.

"Alright then, it's settled. When we get a bigger bed, it'll go in your room and I'll move in," she murmured into my skin and I hummed in agreement. I settled my chin on top of her head, thought for a moment.

It went from Kale to bedrooms and beds…

Rin, please don't try to rush things for my sake or _something_. Wait until you're ready…please…

But I know…I know…no matter what, we'll want to move on as quickly as possible. But my mental stability is maybe a _little_ bit stronger than hers. I mean, I wasn't the one who went through all the _shit_ she did. It's a wonder how she didn't even fall off the handle after I killed him.

Argh, what am I thinking? This is Rin Kagami. My future _wife_. Who took a hammer to the face and never cried. Of course she was stronger than this.

I just have to believe in her, and hope and pray she can do this. I know I can, I already know what I'm going to say and how to explain it. I can take this…I wasn't telling a story that could be written into a three hundred paged novel.

She was. She can do this. It'll take time, but she _can_.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she nuzzled me and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll be just fine…just give me some time."

"Of course," I agreed, kissed the top of her rose smelling head. "I'd never rush you. Take as much time as you need. I'll be there…"

Slowly, she nodded. "Going to be there for me forever, ," she asked a second later. I had to strain to hear her.

My eyes felt a little wet before let go of her hands, wrapped my arms securely around her and practically crushed her against me. I buried my face in her hair, snuggled against her golden locks before promising back, "Forever and ever, . _Matsudai._"

I felt her smile, and squeeze back. I could tell from the wetness suddenly on my shirt that she couldn't speak, but I knew that if she were able to, she would promise the same thing…

Dinner was very quiet, but we still ate with our heart's content. That's what sex does to you – takes away your energy and then you feel like you haven't eaten in months. Ugh…

Rin ate slowly, as if she was having a problem with eating it – like she was nauseous, but I knew she was only eating slowly because she had billions of thoughts going through her mind. I didn't say anything about it, just bombarded myself with billions of thoughts of my own. Such as, what stories could she possibly tell me and how exactly would I react to them? How was I really going to explain the night I killed Kale? How would she take it? Would she be disturbed with the fact that I laughed while I stabbed him repeatedly and couldn't stop…not until he drew in his last staggering breath and whispered his last words to me?

Now I see the reason why she couldn't stop _thinking_. There were so many outcomes we couldn't determine from the news we needed to tell each other. It's infuriating. There's no way to vision it; there was just so much. I can't imagine anything; there was no real way to prepare.

Absentmindedly, I noticed that she was finished with huge bowl of rice and chicken and realized I was done with my Pepper Chicken (with extra peppers and onions) and rice. I got up, picked up our dishes and made my way over to the kitchen sink. When she stepped up next to me, began to make the dish water, I didn't notice I'd stilled my hands when I remembered the night I'd dumped water on her.

That was the night I noticed something wrong, starting with her stiff stature.

How ironic; she was stiff right now – by my doing.

Heh…

"Len…?" She caught my attention with her gaze and she gave me a questioning face. I blinked, silently asked her what she wanted.

Her brows furrowed. "Is something funny?"

Oops, I guess I'd laughed out loud.

I turned my attention to our dishes and shook my head. I knew my face was burning and that it only made Rin confused more, but I couldn't let her know that I was chuckling from the irony.

Oh…sweet irony…

I shook my head again, turned my thoughts away from the memories and concentrated back on the future.

She had a story to tell, I had a night to explain; both of these things were something we couldn't determine the reaction from the other when the truth is let out. There was no way to prepare…

But…I guess that's how some things have to work, yes? I wasn't prepared to kill someone; it was horrible – the darkness I'd felt. For a few hours, I'd lost myself and became a person that would be categorized as a psychopath.

Until he whispered his last words…

I heard a wise saying once, I don't know where or how, but the saying was, "Life is not a destination; it is a journey."

And, knowing this, I can only conclude that during such a journey, there is no plan you can really make without something else happening that you _didn't_ plan along the way. That being said…

Rin and I were just going to have to keep moving and see just where this journey would take us…the journey of moving on…

I have a feeling that whatever this "journey" throws at us, we'll deal with it…together.

* * *

**•** _Rin _**•**

I can't stop thinking about all this…

I'm not…worrying or burdening myself…I just can't stop thinking. It's not really affecting me, not really. I mean, I can't really sleep, sure…but still…it's not like I'm crying or pacing or doing something _stupid_ or _whatever_. It's just, I keep wondering how I should start this – how should I get this _going_? Should I just be…_straight forward_? Or should I just, beat around the bush a little and then get into it?

Argh, I can't think of anything. And there's no way I can really determine anything after I open my mouth and let all these things I've got locked in my mind out for him to hear.

Sighing, I slowly and carefully slipped from Len's gentle grasp (since he was fast asleep) and climbed out of his bed without the slightest sound. (Man, I'm getting _good_.) I stared at his face, using the light the moon provided me from his drawn-back curtains. The longer I stared, the more I remembered just how absolutely beautiful he is when he's sleeping…

With his face so at peace and his hair loosely held back by a thin hair piece, he moved his head a little and twiddled his nose in his sleep. Then his mouth opened a little, let out calm breaths as he adjusted to the loss of my presence. His eyes moved incessantly under his eyelids and caused me to remember just how full his eye-lashes are. Goodness, he could pull off looking like a girl…

No wonder why people mistaken us as twins sometimes, sheesh. Hope you start getting some facial hair, Len. Or I'll dye my hair.

Right then, and this disturbed me for just a moment, he snorted in his sleep and his face contorted in a look of annoyance, even though his eyes were closed. I almost thought I'd said the thought out loud and he'd woken up, heard it, and was snorting because of it. But no, I guess he was dreaming of something annoying him or something, haha. Phew, that scared me a little. Thought he'd caught me.

I wouldn't say it's gotten awkward with him, I mean – during dinner and doing the dishes we hardly said a word to each other. It was as if we were both just lost in our little world and worked on auto-pilot. We even brushed our teeth without even noticing the other's presence. And then I snapped out of it when I remembered my sheets were still in the wash and I had to sleep with Len tonight (yeah, _that_ was comical.)

I think I dozed for a while, at ease with Len's arms around me, but there was no way to stop my mind from talking to me at 90 miles per hour. Damn it, now here I am, just standing here and staring at my boyfriend out of insomnia.

I turned my gaze over to his alarm-clock, read from the neon-yellow numbers that it was only three o'clock in the morning.

From the calendar we keep on the fridge, we both didn't have work. I guess I'm in the clear of my chances of falling asleep on the job (even though I've gone to work plenty of times with just thirty-minutes of sleep) but still.

I guess I could go occupy my time with taking a bath. Maybe then I could relax and actually think in a sophisticated manner. These thoughts of mine were all over the place now.

Even though it hurt my stiff leg a bit, I bent down and gave Len a light kiss on the head before smiling down at him and left. I'm sure he can handle me out of his grasp for a while.

Although, I do have to say, I feel a little cold without his warm arms around me…why is he such a _heater_?

I was still slightly bewildered by this thought as I went to the bathroom – not even bothering with getting a change of clothes – and hobbled over to the tub. After I got the water adjusted to where it was just right to me, I turned to the door and pulled it until it was open just a slit. For some reason, I like to keep the door open just a crack in case Len called me or I heard something suspicious to where I had to make a quick get away…

…Ugh, why am I _always_ so paranoid? I've even done this as long as I can remember! Geez~!

Shaking my head to myself and turning back to the tub, I began to undress. I kept myself turned away from the mirror, made sure I couldn't see any scar on my body as I got these clothes off me. I don't know if I'll stop staring if I see them and I don't want to just stand there, naked, in front of the mirror, staring at myself intently at my imperfections.

Len's seen them, duh, and obvious he doesn't mind them. I wonder if he actually thinks they look sort of sexy, even though he knows exactly who was responsible for giving them. Well, he wouldn't be the only one to think that, if it were true, considering the bad_ass_ scar on his forehead. Seriously, it's arched a little upward, over his right eyebrow and it just looks…_amazing_.

Lightly blushing like some virgin school girl, which I was _far – very far – from_, I limped over to the faucet and turned off the water. I stared at the clear, steaming bath, knowing that this was going to do a number on my skin that I would have to rub lotion on me. But oh well…I'd very much like to relax.

I stepped into the water, slowly eased myself down to feel minimal pain from my leg and finally sighed as I leaned back, absolutely comfortable. I leaned my head against the cold tile wall, feeling the steam beat on my face lightly as my temperature adjusted to the hot water.

Sighing in contentment, I closed my eyes and let my body become like lead – relaxed and unmoving.

So nice…so relaxing…

So at peace…

"Enjoying yourself," a familiar voice asked me all of a sudden. I jumped, made my water splash around.

I looked over to the door, noticed it was still cracked. Nobody was in the room.

I let out a shaky breath, immediately began to shake as that same voice began to laugh. And then, I knew…

Kale.

I looked back at my bath water when I noticed something red. I let out a cry the moment I saw it.

The bathtub…it's full of blood…

My eyes widened as I sucked in a breath to scream.

I'm bathing in my own blood…

All my scars…they're open. _Every. Single. One._

My mouth flew open. I let out a scream.

But no sound came out.

What is this? What is going on? Why –

"No, no, no," he drawled, and suddenly, a hand grasped my chin painfully and jerked my head to the direction of his voice.

My eyes…met his.

He smiled. "Can't have you waking up Sir Fucks A lot, can I?"

I froze, felt my heart beat practically out of my bleeding chest. Kale – in front of me…Kale…

He chuckled, shaking his head before he let go of my chin and gave my cheek a smug pat.

Kale…touching me…

"Oh, jeez," he growled under his breath, rolling his eyes. He leaned back on the toilet seat, crossing one leg over the other. He was dressed in the same garb he had on the very last day I saw him – a white button up shirt and simple jeans. "Stop freakin' out, idiot nymph. This isn't real and you haven't lost your sanity, yet."

I let out another shaky breath, looked down at myself when I noticed the absence of red in my peripherals. I shook, noticed my body was back to normal as well as my bath water.

Kale's snort made me turn my gaze back to him and he gave me a toothy smile when our eyes locked again. "Sorry, just felt like fucking with you a little."

"Since when have you not," I mumbled, unable to control my mouth as I turned my head away from him. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down…

"Think before you speak, whore," he warned, voice booming loudly and threatening to damage my hearing. I bowed my head a little, close my eyes and tried to calm my now jumping heart. "I was just playing with you. If you hadn't been in such a shock, you would've noticed you felt no pain when you were 'bleeding.'"

When I thought he wouldn't touch me again, I slowly raised my head up and looked over to him again. I mumbled an apology, realizing that what he'd said was true…

"Do not spite me again," He said, softer now. I watched as he leaned over to me, felt my stomach flip and tried to keep my cool when he grabbed my chin and made me look him clean in the eyes. Demanding. Threatening. Merciless. "I won't hesitate to make this dream into a nightmare."

_It's never been a dream with you; only a nightmare._ But…wait…I don't understand…

My mouth gaped a little in confusion.

He chuckled when he read my expression and let go of my chin with amusement evident in his murky bluish eyes. He patted my cheek again, probably to piss me off with his mocking, but I was too surprised and scared to really react besides holding my mouth open like a retarded fish.

"That's right, I own this _single_ dream," he said. "Because I came into your dreams and made it myself."

I don't understand still…does this mean his spirit is haunting my dreams? And what does he mean this "single dream?" Does that mean he won't even come into my dreams again, after this?

I moved my head away from his damn hand and I snapped out of it. "What the – how – you're –"

"Yes, dumbass," he snapped. His hand reached again and tried to grab at me, but I scoot back before I could think.

Before I could even blink my eyes, my head hit the wall and something cold was pressed against my neck along with the large hand gripping at my hair. Feeling my body's heart beat, blood pressure, and blood flow speed up, I snapped open my eyes in fear. His glaring eyes met mine and I felt like a bucket of ice water just splashed onto me.

"I'm dead," he laughed at my frightened expression. "How do you think I'm haunting your dream and controlling it?"

I stammered and strained my eyes downward to see what he was pressing against my neck. It felt like…like…

"You're second, slightly yandere lover, Sir Fucks A lot, killed me with this knife," he confirmed for me. "It sure is sharp, yes?"

I gulped before turning my eyes from his and becoming stiff as a board. This may be a dream, but he could kill me if he wanted…what would happen then…?

"Why are you here, Kale," I whispered questioning and as softly as I could. I _really_ didn't want to do anything that was against his wishes…

It was like just before. He hasn't changed. Then again…whatever…

I didn't get an answer.

Instead, the scene changed and I was no long in the bathtub. I was suddenly against the bathroom counter and nobody was around me. I could still feel Kale's presence; I know he's still here…but…

I looked around, breaking out in a nervous cold sweat. This is crazy! What does he want…?

I looked in front of myself, realized there was mirror and I saw a naked girl with her back turned to me. She seemed to be my height, had my skin, it seemed and her back was nice smooth – like mine used to be. Her hair was clipped up and piled messily on top her head…

Wait a minute…

I think my hair is too…I don't feel my hair on my shoulders anymore. But I'm so not moving…I have a weird feeling about this…

I stared at the girl's back for a long while, until I noticed something different…

…an imperfection suddenly showed up on her perfect skin. And another. And _another_. Until…

I realized…it was me.

"You want to get acquainted with these," suddenly, Kale was next to me again. I watched him as he fiddled with the reflective knife in his hand with a bored expression. He stared back at me, dark and serious (yet, surprisingly calm). "These beautiful scars I gave you."

I turned my eyes from his. I stared at my back in the mirror, fascinated with this…So many…and I remember the pain of _every single one_.

I traced the abstract, risen skin; each scar had its own shape, figure, and design. Some even overlapped over the other, causing an even more screwed up theme. So much pain…I understand now…

The one that stood out more than anything – was the single, skinny scar that ran from the base of the back of my neck to my tail-bone.

The first scar.

"You want to move on, well," he looked over to me and I looked up to him, at a loss of words. 'Course, knowing him…he liked it when I _didn't_ have something to say. "You've done that."

He sounded accusing, but it's not like I cared. He was dead. I was in love with someone else. He had no power over me. Not anymore.

"Yes, I know," he reached down, slowly moved his hand toward my face. When his finger tips touched my skin, I was surprised. It wasn't like a few moments, minutes, hours (I don't know) ago. It was slow, almost seemingly gentle and innocent. "I should be burning in hell right now…but…"

His large hand lightly caressed my face and my eyes widened a little in surprise.

…

Figures…only in a dream, I'd finally feel the gentle touches Kale had been capable of using but never did.

It's almost a shame…_almost_…

"For the last time," he said lowly, staring down at me warmly – almost _lovingly_. "…Goodbye…"

I opened my mouth a little, tried to say something. I didn't stop myself from getting on my tip toes to try and touch his face as well. And he smiled, moved some of my bangs out of my face as my finger tips graced his cheek.

Then, he was gone.

And I awoke with a yelp and a jolt.

Oh my God…

Oh my_ God_…

Kale…he…

I felt my heart bubble and my eyes lightly burn. But I shook it away. That was goodbye. Quite a goodbye in fact…

…I don't feel so nervous or insecure anymore. Kale wasn't with me anymore – no longer there as the person who caused such horrors for me.

These were just scars…and scars are all that they'll be. Each has a story, and I swear, I'm going to tell it. No matter what.

No matter how hard it will be once I start.

Lightly smiling to myself, I bowed my head and forgave Kale for the first time.

And the last…

"Oy," I jolted at the sudden voice and I knew Len had woken up. "What are you doing in that tub instead of my bed?"

I raised my head and looked over to him. He was just staring at me softly, expectant, as he leaned against the door frame. The door was wide open behind him.

"You shouldn't be complaining, ," I snorted softly, lightly getting an immediate smirk on my face for the statement I was about to make. (Man, I'm such a pervert.) "Not when I naked and _wet_ right in front of you."

He raised a brow at me before sliding away from the door frame. He reached behind himself, grabbed the door knob, and with a slightly thick _bang_, he closed the door. He puffed a few strands of hair out of his face, not looking groggy at all. What the hell?

"I believe you're correct," he muttered lowly, making my heart jump with sudden excitement. "I apologize."

My smirk turned into a smile as I leaned back and exposed more of myself to him. I purposefully looked at him seductively from his feet to his very eyes, showing him that I wanted _something_…

I know, it's sudden. But just knowing I had no ties to the one who caused misery – plus the fact that Len is just too skilled for his own good – couldn't stop the already growing urge.

I bet if I weren't in this water right now, I'd be as wet as I was yesterday evening.

"Apology accepted," I said tenderly. And then I thickened my voice a little. "Why do you…come join me? The water's still hot." I emphasized that I wanted him to by using my finger and beckoned him over with a sexy gesture.

His eyes lidded a little as his brows shot up, asking me if I was serious. I cocked my head to the side, letting out a light giggle. "Come on," I pushed.

He snickered, shaking his head. But I didn't miss the slow flush that was reddening his cheeks suddenly. "We used to be so traditional. Now we're doing it against doors and in other places," he said softly before beginning to make his way over to me.

I watched with a blush creeping up my neck as he pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall. I traced his nicely toned yet lean muscles. With googly-eyes, I stared at his perfect abs and slightly exposed waist. I sighed. Oh God, _yes_…

"I know I just woke up and I know I'm still a _little_ tired," his voice brought my gaze back up to his and he was giving me a heated look. "But if you keep looking at me like that, I don't think I'll restrain myself."

I watched as he slid down his plaid pajama pants along with his boxers. My face burned before I sent back a dangerous look. "_Never_, restrain yourself with me. Take me by surprise, like you _somehow_ still do. You know I like that."

He mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't ask him what he'd said since he was climbing in, settling himself across from me. We fixed our legs, so we weren't poking each other in an awkward place – although…heh… - and I settled my small feet on his thighs as he relaxed back. It's a good thing this bathtub's faucet is different than other tubs. The faucet's on the side, not the end where your feet go.

He let down his hair, ran his hands through it until it laid down more before he relaxed his head against the wall. We stared at each other. And for some reason, our eyes couldn't stop straying from each other's faces. We just kept peeking down, repeatedly.

Oh…God…

"What time is it," I asked hoarsely, blushing like crazy.

"3:10," he answered back, just the same.

"Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No."

"Do you know how long we'll be in here, if we do this," I asked then, lightly gulping as my heart sped up.

He swallowed. "Un-until noon."

"Oh _shit_…" I stared at him for just a moment, and he stared back in a flustered silence.

I moved first. I couldn't take it anymore. He looked too god-damn cute – too _delicious_ to not stay away from any longer. He was in front of me, blushing, naked, and _wet_ – not to mention slightly _hard_ – so…why the hell not?

It's a good thing this tub is larger than we are, or else I wouldn't of had room.

"Rin," he breathed, looking from my chest up to me. I was settled on him, hovering over his face with my legs positioned out beside his thighs. I was spread perfectly over him, all I needed to do was _arouse_ him a bit more and then –

"Oh," he murmured before his hands were suddenly on my hips with a careful grip. "I see. You want to be on top."

I was about to say something, until his moved my hips a little and made my wet entrance brush over his growing erection. My breath hitched.

"Don't worry, it's no problem with me," he sighed, looking up at me with bright, passionate blue eyes. And then he craned his neck a little, reached my breast and took a hand off my hip to settle against my back. I felt a small shock as he pushed my towards him a little and suddenly his mouth was on my breast, taking it in his mouth as he then rubbed his hand upward a little.

"L-Len," I breathed, moving my hands to his hair and lightly grasping at it. I felt his tongue lightly flick at my nipple, which made it erect immediately. I lightly let out a small gasp. "O-_oh_…"

I felt his nails begin to graze down my back, which made me arch and moan loudly without control. Damn him, knowing exactly how to get me _even_ more aroused. My grip on his hair tightened a little and I slowly pulled back his head, made him look at me.

My eyes were set in a hard, torrid gaze. His answer back was making me –

"_Ahn_," I highly moaned out loud, suddenly surprised that he was actually –

"I want you," he whispered, and I lightly let go of his hair to run my hands through it. God…

"I want you, screaming again," he continued, both hands back on my hips. I knew it was almost time. "And all because of me."

I opened my mouth to say something _again_, but I couldn't when he pulled my hips down. I felt the head enter me and all I could do was drawl out a moan from the sudden sensation. But I couldn't stop there, not yet. I know I have to adjust, but he needs to be –

He leaned back his head, let out a strangled moan as I slid myself down, down, _down_ –

"Ah," I squeaked with I felt that I had _all_ of him inside and I craned down, set my forehead against his. We puffed air into each other's faces, trying to get into the sensation again. But from the looks of it, I need just a moment before that happens. I still haven't adjusted to him yet and damn it, I wonder if I ever will.

Although…

"I – I don't u-understand how you're still s-so t – _tight_," he whispered shakily. His hands tightened.

"I don't either," I murmured before lightly nuzzling him. He lightly kissed at my mouth before taking it into a deep kiss. I settled my hands on the sides of his neck, lightly grazed my thumbs against his chin as he fondled his tongue against mine.

Before long, after making-love to each other's mouths until we couldn't even breathe anymore, I leaned back in order to give myself more leverage so I could move. As I did, a thin connection of our saliva stretched as my mouth left his until it broke. Quickly, I settled my hands against his shoulders and he licked his swollen lips, torridly gazing up at me.

I licked mine as I gave a light smile. Here I go…

"_Ahnh_," Len moaned almost immediately as I rolled my hips against his. Argh, that did it –

I dug my nails into his shoulders as I breathed deeply to calm down a little. He was angled just right…just right…

Water slouched around us as I rolled my hips again and Len let out a "manly" whimper which made me lightly laugh. Oh, that was cute…

His eyes, half-lidded and full of love and lust, lightly glared at me. Then he thrust up his hips in vengeance.

"_AH,_" I squealed loudly from the action. "O-oh, I was j-just _kidding_," I breathlessly scolded.

His lips turned upward and he leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against mine in apology. "What, you didn't like it?"

I felt my face burn harder and from the embarrassment, I dug my nails deeper into his shoulders before I –

"Mm_mmh_," he groaned as our foreheads pushed against each other's. My breathing quickened as my heart began to race faster.

"Len," I whispered before I rose myself a little on my knees again, shook as I felt him slowly slide out as I did, and then squealed loudly when I settled back down swiftly.

"Ah_nnn_," moaned Len before his hands tightened on my hips and lifted me up a little. I moaned myself from the new change, but wondered just what he was doing; he was just holding me up a little, not very much but enough to where he was almost out of me.

With a red face and confused stare, I asked him what the hell he was doing with my eyes, but he only lightly smiled before he spread his legs a little and pressed his back against the wall.

"You know, it's a good thing you didn't fill this tub all that much," he said, somewhat hoarsely, but it was still husky and sexy. God, it sent shivers up my spine, I tell yea'.

"W-why," I asked dazedly, moving my hands up from his shoulders to his face and lightly caressed his jaw.

His smile widened as he took one of his hands off my hip and reached up to his face. He grasped one of mine from his face, interlinked our fingers again, like last time. Oh, th-that means –

I tightened the muscles on my thighs to keep me up on my knees in that _very_ position when he suddenly thrust upward and plummeted deep inside me before sliding back out. Yes, it hurt that one damn leg, but it's not like I give a shit right now.

Once again, this is amazing. Len…you're just amazing…

"_Len_," I cried as he did it again. And again. And _again_ – and –

"R-Rin," he moaned loudly, finally finding a rhythm and thrusting into me steadily and fluent. I squeezed his hand as I did the same with my eyes. Damn it, damn it…

God…if he speeds up, we won't last long. Obviously, I'm either too tight or he's just too big – but no matter what, I don't _ever_ want him to stop…not now…not for hours.

I panted as I pinned his hand, interlinked with my, against the wall and I gave him a deep look.

He slightly tilted his head and I only began to grin as sweat began to bead at my forehead. I don't give a shit anymore. I'm going to do my part too. After all, I _am_ on top.

"You're right," I shakily exclaimed as I brushed some of his beautiful hair out of his flushed, wet face. "It's a good thing I didn't."

His breathing hitched for a moment and I took that time to thrust myself down right when he thrust up.

I gasped, surprised that I could feel that _same_ shock as I had yesterday and I whimpered deep in my throat as Len bellowed a curse, immensely surprised.

"F-_fuck_," I moaned as we did it again, timing it perfectly this time. "_Faster_."

"Right back atcha'," he grounded as he squeezed his hand over mine.

And he did just that.

So did I, as well.

"_**AHH – **_**YESSS**," I yelled almost immediately. "_**LEN!**_"

He mumbled something breathlessly before I felt him jerk my hip a little to make me stop. When I got the picture, but felt him keep going after he hardened his grip, I couldn't help crying out. The water slouched and splattered and moved until there were actually mini waves forming around us, but the immensely familiar _slap_ our sexes and skin made against each other – I couldn't help but getting more _aroused_ from it.

His thrusting was hard and quick as time went on, I couldn't make myself shut up even if I tried and he couldn't either. Once again we were making too much noise and it was probably only close to four o'clock in the morning. I feel sorry for them, I really do, but I'm just too busy to care.

Every sound I made came out in different pitches and shook since my body jerked from his almost _harsh_ thrusting, and it almost sounded laughable – but this was just no laughing matter. It felt so _good_, so _new_ to be doing such positions in new places. It was kinky, that was for sure, but the fact that it was something different and _extremely_ satisfying only makes it worthwhile.

It sure is weird having sex in bath water though, especially for a girl. It makes you worry that water will get trapped in you somehow, _creepy_.

But, then again, to hell with it.

I realized I was practically screaming from the repeat of that shock so many times in a row I lost count when I discovered my vision was beginning to blur. Len was just concentrating his breathing as much as he could, trying his hardest not to make the loud sounds I was, but I'm sure it was super hard. He would probably be as loud I am right now.

But, I knew he was getting closer to his edge when he suddenly began to squeeze the daylights out of my hand. Though, of course, I squeezed back because I was too. And _fast_.

"_**AH – AHNNHN**_," I screeched when he got even harder, somehow. I couldn't stop myself from leaning over to him and pressing our sweaty foreheads together again. Almost _there_ –

"_**Ahhhh,**_" he bellowed suddenly and I felt tears prickle my eyes. We squeezed harder, practically fighting each other over whose grip was the strongest as we got closer and _closer_ to our climax.

But then, finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my head back and screamed like I had never screamed before. And he yelled just as I did.

Shaking uncontrollably after that, I just slumped against him and panted harshly to try and get my breath. He went limp for a moment, his fingers lifting up from mine a little. Yeah…we came pretty hard _again_. I don't even want to know how much of an explosion it was, but it's probably a mess down there.

My poor thighs…

At least it wasn't _two_ times. As amazing as it is, it's just not healthy.

"I l-love you, d-damn it," I practically wheezed against his shoulder. He slowly regained himself, gave my hand a light squeeze as he panted against my ear.

"We – w-we came," he breathed deeply. "A-at the s-same time."

I bobbed my head enthusiastically, absolutely on cloud nine. "I - I can't believe it..."

His arms tightened around me, trying his best to catch his breath. Heh, he wasn't the only one dizzy.

"At - at least it wasn't two in a row," I reasoned softly, stuffing my face the crook of his sweaty neck. "We - We'd be unconscious and would probably drown."

"C-can't believe we did this in a bathtub," he mumbled.

I giggled.

Oh, Len, there are plenty of more places we're going to do this, and you know it. All until dawn breaks, you're mine.

And I am yours.

* * *

_A/N: There's more to come, so freshen up - drink some juice, listen to creepy music, or sleep - then come back. (Yeah, obviously this is going to be pretty long, since there's a flippin' break, lawl. XD)_

* * *

**•** Len **•**

I guess it was just one of those nights where no matter how many times you did something, you just couldn't stop doing it again and again _and again_. But, I digress. It's not really a big deal when your lover is just as will to play on repeat _all night_. (It hadn't been my idea in the first place, but I obviously had no complaint or doubt.)

But…damn, am I _sore._

"It's a good thing we don't really have anything planned today," I heard Rin whisper as I groaned from waking up. "I think if I had to go to work, I would have to call in sick for the first time since I started working there."

I slowly opened y eyes and then regretted it. It's so bright. It must be late morning.

Oh, man, my…all my lower regions hurt like a _bitch_.

"Me too," I had to agree, because it was true. I've never been so sore in my life. And it's different between her and I. She's the one who took the penetration; she probably can't even walk now, after a night like that (or morning?).

Rin let out a small laugh and I felt something poke me in the side. Probably her finger. I'd recognize those sharp, yellow-painted finger nails no matter what. "You okay," she asked, tone dripping with amusement.

"I should be asking _you_ that," I blurt out, snappy my eyes back open. This time, my sight wasn't sensitive to the bright light spilling through the living room and kitchen windows…

Wait…living and kitchen windows? I suddenly realized we were snuggled close under my sheets, on my mattress, like we were supposed to be. I looked around, trying to recognize my surroundings.

"Oh my God," I murmured, quickly propping myself up by my elbows (which I regretted but ignored), wide eyed. "What the hell – how did we end up _here_?" We were in our living room, under a blanket that was barely covered us from the air conditioner.

Rin let out a thoughtful sound, which made me turn my gaze over towards hers. She smiled at me the moment I looked at her and tilted her head cutely; just as confused. "Uh…I don't know anymore…"

I blinked. Then looked around again, to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. Wow. We were really in our living room, on the floor, with only a blanket on us and nothing else. How could _this_ have happened? I don't have any knowledge that I can recall…

I let out a small huff and sat up completely. I leaned forward a little, slightly stretched out my legs as I rested my hands on my thighs and lightly began to finger at the soft, white blanket absentmindedly. Man, I'm stumped…

All I could remember was the bath…

"H-how many times did we…?" My question flowed out of my mouth and drifted in the air thickly, making us immediately begin to search through our memories and try to retrace our "steps." I mean, I _know_ – definitely – that we did it _a lot_, but how many times and – apparently – _where_?

So, let's see. There was the bath. We had _crazy_ sex there (that was like, _whoa_) and then, we got out – I was _extremely_ awake by then – and I settled her down on the floor and then we –

"Ah-_ha!_" Suddenly, from that point in my head after I recalled it, I remembered. _Everything_.

Just as profoundly, my face grew warm and my hands flew to my face in embarrassment. "Holy shit," I sighed, shaking my head in sudden disbelief. I just couldn't help it. "We…_seven_…"

With her small intake of breath, I knew she'd remembered too. "Oh! The bath – "

" – bathroom floor – " I cut in lightly.

"Your dresser, your bed, your floor," she continued. My face reddened even more and I knew from her now embarrassed tone she must've been blushing herself. (What are we, virgins or something?)

I stopped there and slowly got my hands off my face when I recalled the sixth. "…the couch…" I turned my eyes over to hers and she blinked at me, beet red in the face. Then, slowly, as if on cue, we both turned our heads over our shoulders and looked at our couch.

I couldn't help but gape. It's so…rumpled. Like, someone just randomly came in, sat down, and kicked the shit out of the cushions before running away giggling. The couch…the _poor_ _couch_…

"And, right here," she finished, snapping me out of my remorse for "fine" piece of furniture. She looked up at me, just laying there on the carpet, hair slick and ruined by our love-making and skin glistening from all the sweat. With such a red face, exhausted smile, and completely stiff, I knew she wouldn't be able to walk for a week. _Literally_.

Sighing to myself, turning from disbelief to complete amazement, I reached out and lightly moved a slightly damp blond lock from her face and ran my thumb over her warm cheek. "We became animals the moment we got out of that bathtub."

She laughed softly, looking a little sleepy as she slowly reached out a shaky hand touched my face. "Seems that I'm still not recovered from all those…_rounds_."

I nodded, absolutely understanding what she meant. I was still having tremors myself.

"My dick hurts," I blurted without thinking and all of a sudden, she began to laugh insanely, weakly pushing at my chest. I began to laugh too, surprised at myself and her loud laughing. Aha, my bad – my mouth was faster that my mind.

"Just imagine how my va – "

"HEY! SHUSH!" I quickly stopped her with a harshly burning face. My statement was an accident! She didn't have to joke and stuff and say something extremely inappropriate on _purpose_.

She only let out a small string of giggles, shaking her head in extreme amusement. "Oh~, that was _great_!"

I moved my hand up to her hair and ruffled the somewhat oily locks. "Yeah, yeah, you've had your fun."

She immediately stopped laughing and let out a long '_pfft_'. "Whatever, _koi_."

I chuckled, stopped my ruffling and merely smoothed back her hair a little, loving how it glistened but knew it needed to be washed. And if hers needed washing, my definitely did too.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, I decided to suggest she'd better take her shower first and I'd clean up our…musky smelling and most-likely trashed apartment. _Man, that was a __lot__ of sex._

"Oh, no," she said instead of the usual, which surprised me almost tremendously. "Just open the windows and the left the fresh air ventilate that smell out – even though it's probably going to smell like sex for a week, haha~!"

I had no problem what-so-ever with taking a shower with the person I love, but I knew she usually had a problem or insecurity with it. So, giving her a confused yet innocently curious look, I asked her why she'd suddenly changed her mind.

"It's time to take that final step," she said. "And I'll use this opportunity as a beginning." From that, I realized again that, throughout our whole night of excessive love-making, she still hadn't let me see her back or even explained a scar – not _even once_.

But, as she said, I guess this was the opportunity to change that. And, well, I did as I said I would.

"If you say so, Rin," I murmured, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Let's open those windows."

This was the first step to the _final_ step. From now on, things would be confessed and explained and showed and we would strip ourselves bare for the other – showing the dark secrets we had run away from before.

Though, it wasn't really me who had been running away from what had happened or what they did…

It was her. The biggest key to this final task to our "forever."

Therefore, she called the shots. And I would be with her, every step of the way.

**B | S**

I knew she was nervous about taking a shower with me because as we roamed around our apartment, opening the windows to ventilate the smell of our love making out of the rooms, she grew increasingly tense. Well, she was tense in the first place due to our heavy amount of physical activities, so she literally needed help walking properly – she called me a "beast" for that – and she tightened and kept her grip on me so that's how I knew. Plus, I've known her for eleven years. Despite my delay in realized she was in trouble six months ago, I knew when something was wrong with her.

When we reached the last window in the guest/crap and gaming room (just to ventilate extra fresh air), I turned to her before we unlocked the latches.

"Rin, are you sure about this? Because if you don't want to, I absolutely understand…" I trailed as her eyes went from anxious to sincere.

"I've made up my mind," she said, softly but with no room for argument. "It's my back and we've _both_ got to get used to how it looks no matter what. And…"

I watched as her eyes grew warm. She looked up to me, radiated her love towards me in all honesty.

"And, besides, no matter how fucked up my body looks, you'll love me no matter what," she finished, lightly smiling with finality.

Once again, I was left speechless by her. But this time…this time…

My heart wrenched enough until it broke…

Damn it…I love her so much…

Wrapped perfectly in our blanket, I drew her to me as my eyes began to water. I crushed her to my chest.

"Matsudai," my whisper rang through the calm silence.

My chest felt wet, all of a sudden…

**B | S**

I know it's rude to stare, but I can't seem to look away. Finally, my eyes feast upon the largest damage Kale did to my rose. I don't find this amazing or even surprising. It's just…I can't really fathom anything.

It's like that night, when I found out about what Kale had been doing to Rin. I was numb and I couldn't think correctly. I was so furious though. But now, I can't form an actual reaction. I was definitely not prepared for this – or at least…not as much as I'd wanted to.

…I just kept staring like an idiot. And Rin just stood there, watching me through the mirror as I stood behind her. We were in the bathroom, finally about to take our first shower together.

And all I can do is _stare_…

I don't know how long I'd stared, but it must've been a while because Rin had to grip at the counter to keep her weak legs from buckling. Finally snapping out of it, I settled my hands on her slim hips to steady her and keep her balance.

I opened my mouth to ask if she was okay, until I felt my thumbs brush over some smooth, but lumpy skin…

"Jesus," I finally whispered. My mind unclogged and began to arrange actual sentences and I started to think again. "I can't even fathom…" I trailed. Okay, my bad. 'Though I could actually form a sentence or two and actually say them – but I guess not.

"I know…" she started softly, noticing my difficulty with forming words to says. "See that long scar, in the middle – right on my spine?"

Finding the exact scar, which wasn't hard to do since it stood out throughout the whole colony of abstract figures of risen skin, I traced the long line with my eyes. "Yeah…?"

"That's the first one," she told me, tone deathly small enough to where I had to strain my ears to hear her.

I examined the scar again, noticed how many different scars overlapped the one on her spine. And looking at it, I could almost feel the pain she must've felt when he'd done that.

This would be a story to tell and she knew it the moment she muttered the first scar.

"That scar signifies the first time I pissed him off," she sighed then, when I didn't say anything and continued to stare (again). "The first beating…"

My head shot up with slight interest and I met her eyes by looking at her through the mirror. "…the first…?"

She caught onto what I was asking and her eyes darkened. "Yes…the first rape too…"

My hands absentmindedly tightened on her and for the first time since killing Kale, I felt quite glad I'd done it.

* * *

**•** _Rin_ **•**

Our shower didn't last long. 'Course, it's not like we were going to take a long time in the first place. We had gone over our limit last night and we were somehow functioning on at least three hour of sleep and no food. So, Len and I are as satisfied as we're going to get.

Plus, I had a feeling that we won't be making-love for a long while, considering we had some 'splainin' to do – especially me. And with that on my shoulders, I knew I would be a little uncomfortable with him touching me do to my reminiscing. But, Len knows me. He'll understand. Plus, he'll probably treat me like a porcelain doll and hardly touch me at all do to the risk of me breaking, or something.

Therefore, this period in our relationship will be stressful and nerve-wracking. But, most definitely, we'll be there for each other in some way – some form.

"Did you make that list? I can't remember if you did or not," Len said as we dried off after our shower.

I was a little shaky from telling and showing the first scar on my back and my memory was a little fuzzy about last night do to the reminiscing I experienced during the shower. But, somehow, through the fog, I remembered that I had never gotten to make that list.

I apologized when I told him. "Rin, it's alright," he told me gently. "We'll make it now before we go."

I nodded. I can't wait to get some food in this place. I miss Len's cooking.

I opened my mouth to ask if we could also pick up something to eat on the way to the store, but my stomach asked him first.

He let out a chuckle. "We'll stop by the Vocal Café on the way, yeah?"

I smiled with a flush on my face and nodded.

**B | S**

The quick breakfast and grocery shopping didn't take long. We didn't talk much either and it was probably because we knew I would tell something new again tonight. It wasn't uncomfortable and I mellowed out enough to not get uptight when we made skin contact sometimes. Do to our extreme yet tremendously pleasure _and_ tiring morning, we were forced to shop not with a buggy, but on a scooter. I mean, I can hardly walk correctly and Len was all _stiff_. I would've laughed at it, if only my leg wasn't so sore.

I had to sit on his lap, so it was a good think I was mellow, anyway. Many stared at us, some somewhat indifferent and many other marveled over us. I didn't really get it, considering we've lived in this part of the city all our lives and most of these people know our faces. Perhaps we're cute together or something? There were a few who even asked us if we were twins. Of course we had to confirm that we were lovers, _not_ siblings or _incestuous_ siblings at that and that we were just a regular couple.

Curse our looks and their similarities…

Anyway, it's four o'clock in the afternoon and Len and I still haven't talked. I guess we've finally reached the point where everything was awkward between us now. Or something close to it.

I already hate it, but after we put the groceries up and ate an awesome lunch – Len's amazing grilled-cheese sandwiches – Len picked up my sheets from the laundry room downstairs. After that, I made my bed and we watched T.V. for a while, but I know we didn't pay attention to whatever we watched. We had been shoulder to shoulder, completely quiet, and we could hardly move without either surprising the other or causing pain for ourselves.

Not too long ago, Len got up and murmured he was going to start on dinner and began banging around in the kitchen. So, feeling useless by just watching him from the couch, I got up and excused myself to my room.

Now I wish I hadn't. Although, at the moment, I had a moment of peace without him and it isn't that bad. But, unlike most girls with their lovers, I felt the need to be with Len again. I don't know, it's always been this way. Our bond started the moment he cheered me up in the orphanage – a week after my parents died. It's like I can't even live without him being in the same room!

Turning over in my bed, I let out a heavy sigh and murmured his name. Gosh…I wish this would pass by quickly…

Well, I wonder, really. Surely there's a way to fast-forward this period in our relationship. And I think I know exactly how to do it…

Oh…

…_Oh_…

_Ohhh…._

I know what I have to do. That'll be…

Well…hmm…

I rose up from my bed, raising a brow at myself as the realization hit me. Oh man…

…Well, it's worth a shot. I'll have hundreds of memories showering down on me, but this…there's got to be a way to make this quick and as painless as possible. Well, okay, not so painless, only quick. Len says I need to take my time with these things. Well, not when it's putting our relationship in such a tight spot.

I'll make him eat his words.

Letting out a shaky breath at myself, I reached up and took out the hair-pins holding back my bangs. Walking over to the dresser to set them in my little ring-keeper, I looked up at myself and stared.

Then, slowly, my hands reached down to the bottom hem of my T-shirt and in no time, I yanked it over my head.

I sighed as I stared at myself, only in my dark red bra and yellow sweat pants.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered, reaching down and sliding down my pants. "This ends tonight."

As the pants fell loosely around my ankles, I blinked.

I could've sworn I'd heard laughter just a second ago. Right in my ear…

* * *

**• Len •**

Well, what can I say? I was expecting this. I'm not turned off. I'm not turning away from Rin – _God no_. I'm just sort of disappointed what I knew would happen came true. Meh, can I say? Oh well…

With a slight and uncontrollable pout, I stirred the fresh tomato sauce and added a few spices and seasoning. I peeked over to the searing meatballs in the stew-pot next to me, making sure they were keeping shape and cooking well. Grease popped at me a little as I knocked one to the side and made sure it wasn't sticking to the bottom. Damn meat.

It seemed to be in order, so I went back to the sauce and stirred it a bit more before setting the pot's matching lid on the top and turned down the heat. I turned to the clock as I loosened the apron around my waist and set it on the kitchen island.

Well, it's been about an hour and a half since Rin went to her room…I wonder what she's doing…

I hope she's okay. I don't want to just walk in there and see something…

Feeling a shiver run down my back, I turned from the stove and moved to the refrigerator. No, can't think that way. Rin's strong. _Very_ strong.

Shaking my head to myself, I opened the fridge door and bent down to grab a can of banana flavored Powerade. Got to calm my nerves. I'm dying for a very _biting_ soda, but it seems I need to lay off of them. I've been belching a lot and I hate that, no matter how funny it is and how much it makes Rin laugh. I don't know about anyone else, but I despise almost throwing up in my mouth, thank you.

Opening the bottle effortlessly, I settled my back against the kitchen island while watching over the stove, making sure the sauce didn't run over and the meatballs get too done.

…Rin…

At least she'll like this dinner selection. She loves my spaghetti, besides her favorite dinner. Perhaps this'll melt the little ice that's forming between us and creating an unintentional wall.

Actually liking the idea, I lightly smiled to myself as I took a sip of my drink. Yeah, this'll be good. Surely we'll have an actual conversation then…

I tilt my head to the side a little when I hear something peculiar.

What…?

Then, all of a sudden, I hear a knock.

Turning my head to the door way towards the hallway and front door, I observed what made the knocking and before I knew it, my eyes met my future wife's.

"Rin," I ask almost immediately, observing her persona that very moment.

Her arm was rose, her hip cocked to the side with her hand balled in a small fist. She had knocked. And she had come with something interesting.

Or, more like…wearing something interesting…

More like…wearing _nothing_ at all.

My mouth hung open almost immediately and I had to stop myself from dropping my banana Powerade from the surprise.

She's definitely never done _this_ before – especially not so unexpectedly. Not only that, but I didn't even see…_th-this_ coming! Especially with what just happened earlier today.

But, I guess…she decided this on her own. I mean, there she is, staring at me intently without even a patch of pink skin on her face. She wasn't blushing like she was wanting _something_ from me.

Her face was serious. Naked. Serious. Not a good combination, but still, it was the truth.

Setting my bottle down slowly, I looked back up to her and cocked a brow before turning to the stove and turning off all the burners.

Dinner was ready anyway.

* * *

**Well, there yea' go. I know, flippin' long and for what? Just some brief description of what the hell's on her back and a final farewell from Kale. Oh, not to mention that bathtub scene, which I don't really like all _that_ much…then again, I don't really like my material all the time. **

**Review and I assure you, part III – the final part – will _definitely_ be updated quicker than this was. I'll break my arm if I don't. Lol…not really…but I'll be VERY ANGRY at myself XDDD. Sorry for the long wait. Until next time, my loyal fans ;D!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Secrets

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** Meh. I just don't own anything except the small instances where Kale is amazingly out of hell and terrorizing Rin. Ahh, good ol' Kale.**

**A/N:** I don't know what to say. Well, except for the fact that I've decided to cut-up the last part into three parts. Life has been weird, crappy, and just…ugh. But don't worry, still working on this, and I promised something today. Here it is. Yes, yes, bite my head off because I uploaded something after about a year, that's only over 4,000 words. Shoot me, okay? I'm not perfect and keep in mind that it's not like I'm cold-hearted about this either. I'm sincerely sorry.

Regardless, here's the first part of the last part of "_Bloody Secrets_". Enjoy yourselves.

Carry on, lovelies. And…ehem, **Happy Halloween~!** Mew~~!

_Read in ½ because the "Bloody" series is ending for good...in two more parts. D:_

* * *

**Bloody Secrets**

**III**

**Part I**

* * *

• _Rin _•

So, arriving naked, as casual as I was, in the kitchen and surprising my boyfriend wasn't something that I really had in mind. But it's not like I also had a reliving experience with Kale in mind – not to mention what he _did_ to me. Therefore, perhaps there are actually some things in this world that are predetermined. Then again, I don't know _anything_ about the time-space continuum or that philosophical crap and I don't feel like pondering about it right now. Len's called me philosophical before, I believe, and I guess that's a sign of maturity from me – but _now_ is not the time.

I'm standing here, in the doorway to the kitchen completely dressed in nothing, and Len is clutching at his Banana Powerade bottle like it was a life-line as he stared at me.

…Well, at _least_ I was trying to be casual as well as serious. I even knocked, for goodness' sake. Surely his mind isn't in the gutter every minute of every _day_. (I'm sure it's not, considering I've known him for almost over ten years – therefore…okay, I need to stop babbling; this obviously means I'm nervous.)

I think he caught onto the seriousness of this situation, for he turned off the burners of the stove and took his hand away from his drink bottle, looking me over again a split second before sighing deeply and running a hand through his beautiful flaxen hair.

"…Do you _seriously_ feel that _now_ is the time," he asked softly, trying to be respectful, which I understand. "I _just_ finished making dinner."

I reasoned, realized that I couldn't just do this – not with an empty stomach at least.

Before I could control myself, my face burst aflame and I was showing the embarrassment that took over me. "I – _um_ – I'll go…throw something on then," I murmured highly before rushing off to my room.

Len's laugh followed me, however, and that just made everything so much worse. I'm embarrassed enough to chicken out on doing this for while, but that's out of the question. I absolutely refuse. Kale's doing something, I can feel it. He's not really doing anything to _me_ anymore, _no_. His presence was still here, in some way, and though he said goodbye…he still had a link with someone else.

_Len_.

Therefore, me, myself and I can wait for now. This big confession I'm going to give; the explanations and visual aid…it won't do anything more than drain me. There will be no taunting or haunting from Kale, except for memories which I've made amends with.

However, Len…

I looked up at myself in the mirror, traced a few of the scars before looking at myself in the face.

Kale is still linked to Len and I have a feeling…

**LINEBREAK**

• **Len •**

Merely twenty minutes later, I was on the couch and Rin was in front of me, completely unclothed for the second time tonight. I'm not as much of a pervert as I can be, and let's just say I think with my mind better than my organ. (Plus, not even over eight hours ago had we screwed like rabbits.) This is serious. Rin isn't playing as much as I'm not. It was time for her secrets.

She couldn't really put her finger on where to begin, then again who could? This is a tough situation. I let her take her time, I'm sure she has a lot to tell.

Though, a mere five minutes later, she opened her mouth and opened the rest of her heart.

"First of all, you saw my back and I don't remember which came from what, not exactly…however, the front…I watched those…so…" she trailed off and her eyes got considerably darker.

And so it began.

The first story she told me about was ragged scar just below her collarbone and over her right breast. Kale had used manicure scissors, which was the reason why it was so rough and bumpy even after healing. She explained that he did that because she'd forgotten to bring condoms with her one time. She never forgot again. _Ever_.

Second was about a little colony of slashes that littered across her chest and breasts. They were faded and I never really cared about what they looked like considering the fact that she was still the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. She said he'd tried her down to his bed once, with jumper cables and she had been stuck in a certain position as he took her (dear _God_) until she passed out from both the pain and blood loss. The reason: she'd been late. And not the kind of late where you're late for your job…

"You were…pregnant at one point…?" I'd asked, somewhat rudely pausing the story. I couldn't really help it; I was shocked and slightly disturbed.

She slowly cast her eyes down to the floor for only a moment before nodding slowly. "At least for two weeks…"

I looked down at the carpet, too. "…and he did…_that_ to you, in order to abort it…?"

"Yes…"

I closed my eyes. Let the news sink in. In the back of mind, I heard myself ask, "_What the hell did you expect_?"

"It never happened again after that…I don't even want to know if it can ever happen again…pregnancy, I mean," I knew she was looking up at me, but my eyes were still closed and my head was bowed a little at the floor. "I don't want to get my hopes up…?"

I bit my lip for a moment. I'd never thought about children, and basically – even though it's _really_ not the best time – Rin was asking me that if she _could_ still be able to get pregnant and carry out a successful pregnancy, was it okay? I don't know; I'm only seventeen.

But I have to say, the idea isn't horrifying or "gross" to me. It was definitely something to decide in the future. (Although, I do have to wonder…we've been having a lot of unprotected sex. There's a chance that…)

"Who knows what the future holds," I said softly as I opened my eyes and met her gaze.

Her mouth twitched into a smile that was beautiful, but only lasted for a moment before she got serious. Back to business.

Her eyes were the first to drift to the spatter of scars across her flat tummy and it was obvious, just by following her gaze and truly seeing them so clearly, that this was going to be another gruesome story. Of course, what was I expecting? Scars are always gruesome, even if there is some pride in them, too. To add to the absolute negativity that was crafted all over her body, it was quite obvious that there wasn't really any pride in them anyway.

Knowing Rin, though, the only pride she probably felt about them all was the fact that she had survived them all to tell the tale.

I couldn't help myself from gently running my fingertips over the risen skin I saw practically every day, learning about each and every patch with a certain feel of enlightenment. She said that most were bite marks. Kale never really _truly_ had a legitimate reason for the things he did to her and she couldn't really tell me the reason why he would trail down and just bite her until her skin tore. I wasn't surprised at that; the scars didn't even seem to have any logic to them anyway.

Having known what he had done to her in that area, an area I had even stared at a couple of days ago, I really did feel even closer to Rin. I kissed the small scar that curled a bit near her belly-button, warmly smiling up to her after. Truly, I was so thankful.

She stared at me quietly, slowly reaching down and slipping her hand into the hair I preferred to hang in my face. She brushed it back with her fingers and I absentmindedly wrapped my arms around her thin waist, staring up into her eyes with equal warmth with my smile. And her eyes melted into a murky blue as her hands traveled to the back of my head and gently made me bury my face into her middle.

"…I'm sorry…" she gently whispered. I tightened my arms and nodded, always in understanding. She sighed. "…I guess you already know what I'm about to say, then."

I made a soft sound, gently pressing my lips to a scar that stretched halfway across her abdomen. "Yeah…It's okay. I've heard a lot. Thank you, Rin." I looked up to her to add sincerity because I felt that I had to. "We can continue another time, okay? When you're ready."

She nodded lightly at that, gently caressing at my hair until she finally got a smile. "…Okay, Len." Her eyes then trailed off as she let my hair fall back into my face and ran her hands down to my cheeks. She lightly ran the pads of her thumbs against them and all I felt was a wonderful warmth spread through me. She smiled more and even though she wasn't saying anything; I knew she was telling me she loved me.

We split up soon after that. I had been quite reluctant to letting her go but I knew it was for the best. She went to her room in silence and I found myself still seated on the couch hours later. I wasn't surprised that I just sat there with a lone lamp on, staring off into space until two o'clock in the morning. Rin must have gone straight to sleep after she left; she hadn't wandered in and snapped me out of whatever trance I had been in. It was to be expected; this was a hard time.

I got myself up on my feet and sighed, rubbing the back of my neck as I stepped towards the lamp and turned it off. So few things she told me and yet I could just see them in my head…no wonder why I just sat there. Some many imagines, so many fragments of torture that screamed anger and passion…

…Love sickness…

"Is someone feeling some respect for the dead, hmm?"

"Wh-What…?" I almost immediately asked, beyond bewilderment.

In a panicky haste, I struggled to get the lamp back on, turning around almost instantly, only to see nothing there. My heart staggered painfully in my chest and I shook my head, even stepping back a little. That…

_That_…

I began to open my mouth, letting my eyes trail from one side of the room to the other and staring more towards the kitchen way more than any other place because that voice somewhat echoed, and that can only happen…

Wait…

G-God…That smell. I know that smell…

I didn't even know I was walking forward, towards the kitchen, until my barefoot came in contact with the cold cheap tile. I took a step back, struggling to regain control over myself. I couldn't understand how I got over here so fast – it was like I floated over the carpet…and that smell. God, that smell…it's so much stronger…

My hand reached up to my mouth and nose and I covered them as much as I could, face somewhat scrunching up in disgust. I hate this smell. I hate it so much; I can't take it. Why...why is it here…?

Eyes darting from place to place, in no orderly fashion, so desperate to figure out where the source of that horrid smell was coming from – my heart jumped so far up in my throat that I began to gag when I noticed something beginning to seep from the far side of the island.

That smell…that's what it is.

"Blood…" I breathed out into my hand, eyes widening as began to feel myself start to have tremors, not believing this was happening. And it only got worse…

Slowly, every crease in the tile on the floor began to overflow and spread blood, vibrant and so horridly red, the essence of life painting the floor quickly and yet it felt like it was forever. I gasped, shaking my head, flashes – flashes in my mind – that night – _everything_ – _**everything**_** – **N-NO-!

A shaky step back along with another, trying hard to look away from the overflow of bright red but I couldn't run from it. I couldn't turn away, couldn't look away - couldn't do anything at all…

And then, my face began to feel wet. Something was seeping from my forehead and I knew what that meant. In fact, it almost made sense…all of this made sense…

All of a sudden, my hands felt wet as well, but it wasn't because of the blood trailing down from my forehead. I took them away from my face when I finally stopped moving and just let myself watch as blood began to seep all from my kitchen – from the creases between the tiles on the countertops and cupboard doors… I looked down at them and watched as drops of crimson rubies began to spatter on the floor, almost elegantly...

And I knew…

"Kale." I said, right as the light began to flicker overhead. Flicker – flicker…and then he was there.

I felt myself unconsciously swallow, looking him over as he sat on top of the counter, staring straight back at me, lazily letting that…_that_ knife hang in his fingertips, absentmindedly playing with it. My heart rammed against my chest even harder and I felt myself slowly beginning to get dizzy until I got very disoriented and things began to fade as they started to turn upside down…such a terrible, distorted scene of red and black before I felt myself start to tumble…

"Not yet, you little shit," I heard in the distance before I collided into something and everything went pitch black.

• _Rin •_

Of course, I thought nothing of how Len was up and already in the bathroom, taking a shower so early in the morning. What I didn't really get was the fact that when I ventured into the bathroom to join him, needing to get washed myself, I found out that he wasn't taking a…_hot_ shower, like he usually preferred (as much as I did, sometimes). I could tell he wasn't; the mirror wasn't fogged and the air just felt…chilled. Apparently, he was taking a _cold_ shower.

Now, I know reasons why a male, who like hot water _very_ much, would take a cold shower. Sexual frustration, to wake themselves up…or something was the matter.

And I knew, usually on work days, like this one, Len wouldn't need a cold shower to wake him up. He was usually pumped the moment he would open his eyes for another day of work and tutoring. However, it wasn't like I knew.

I gave the pulled shower curtain that showed his silhouette a concerned gaze before taking a cautious step forward, staring at his outline, realizing that he was just standing under the showerhead with his head bowed, just letting the water fall over him.

Hmm…

Slowly, I reached out and gently pulled back the curtain from the far right, where he was standing. He rose his head a little, eyes blinking up behind the hair that was hanging and dripping in front of his face.

"…Rin," he asked softly, teeth somewhat chattering.

My head tilted a little, trying to get a better look of his face. "Lenny…?"

His head rose more then and he reached up, slicking back his hair out of his face. He looked towards me and slowly gave my concerned and curious expression a soft smile.

"Did I wake you?"

"No," I murmured, shaking my head, staring at him closely. "The alarm clock woke me."

He looked off then, seeming to sigh. "Oh…it's that time already…"

My brows furrowed as I hesitantly replied, "Yeah, it…is…" I trailed for a moment, looking him over briefly before reaching out and gently touching his face, making him look back at me, which he did almost immediately at my touch. "Is something…the matter…?"

He stared at me for a split second (nice going, if you wanted to keep whatever you're hiding a secret) before smiling again and answered, "No, not…not really. Just-uh…just another nightmare, is all."

Oh, a nightmare.

Slowly I nodded in understanding. "I see…okay then…" I smile softly and let my thumb run over his cheek affectionately. "…I'll leave you be..." I pulled away and let the curtain fall back.

I watched as he at me through the curtain (I could tell from how his head was positioned) and he grunted in agreement, all be he pressed palm against the curtain. I smiled and reached out, pressing my again his. It had been so awkward and yet…this only brings me back to him from the dark corners of my mind.

_Thank you, Len_…

**B | S**

The day was a bit swift. A quick kiss at the door and we were off. Work went by smoothly and tutoring was a bit of drag, but over all – it passed by quickly. I don't know if it's because I have so many thoughts and memories in my head that I'm just working on autopilot and everything seems faster or I…ah, it was probably just that. What else could it be? No day has really gone this fast, not since Len and I started to officially date, which was a few months ago. I had been so full of happiness, I couldn't even contain it and my head was usually in the clouds, thinking of Len, _Len_, _Lennn_…

Now it was just a man and things he left behind that I never want to relive again…and Len's smiles. Through the fog, somehow, he was just always smiling at me.

And before long, soon, especially when I arrived back at the apartment, which was empty, I realized that for once I felt light. _Genuinely_ light. As I had when I was a child, who had no stress or burdens or anything to overly or under think about. It felt as if something that had been weighing me down was finally off and for once…

…I could breathe.

• **Len •**

It didn't take me long to realize what was going on here. And, to tell the truth, I'm not the least bit angry about it. I know, for sure, I deserve it as much as the bastard himself deserved to die. Then again, perhaps I should still keep remembering that it's not my judgment that counts – it was God's and he said no one deserved to die no matter what they did. No matter what, in a way, I played God and so, yeah…I deserve this.

I've been seeing him, everywhere. Everywhere I turn. Him and his attire the night I killed him. The torn fabric. The blood. The bruises. The lifeless gray eyes and mouth specked with dried blood. And always, even though it was always just an apparition I was seeing, he always flashed the reflective knife at me, my once favorite knife, and made me see just how I was as I killed him.

My face, contorted in a gleeful smile and covered in his blood.

Every time I would look away. At the office I worked three days a week for, he would show up next to the copy machine, or my desk, or next to my coworker Kaito – everywhere I tried to look in order to get him out of my line of sight, but of course he was always there.

Needless to say, this has been the longest day of my life. And the only safe-haven I had was thoughts inside my head, about Rin and only of Rin. I didn't want to see Kale.

I didn't want to see my terrible sin, no matter how necessary it was.

But it was quite obvious; this was where I was going to struggle.

Why else would Rin be able to tell me what she told me last night? And why else would Kale show up in a dream last night, telling me "Not yet," before I was jolted awake when everything faded to black?

Rin had already let go and Kale…had only one person left who needed to let go of him.

Me.

And no reason why he said, "not yet," because no matter how much I want to…I just…don't think I can forgive myself and let him go. And he knew that. All the more reason why he keeps appearing, silent but mockingly.

I couldn't let it go and he was going to use that to his advantage as much as he could.

**B | S**

His gaze was almost amused as he watched me struggle to push my finger against the button that signaled the door-bell, since my hands were full with a large pizza box. As much as the short distance he was from my side, just standing and watching me, and being so incredibly blood-chilling (and I mean this seriously) it still kind of…pissed me off.

And his eyes met mine when I looked up to him, too, which pierced into me more than my knife had ever punctured his body. Even though I was still cautious and close to pissing my pants at any moment, I still glared at him.

The least he could have done was ring the bell for me.

"You bastard," I muttered, turning my eyes back to the door, only to meet…

"…I believe _you're_ the one who's the fatherless child, you bastard," Rin's deadpan reply practically made me drop the pizza in my hands.

"D-Damn it – uh," I caught myself and gave her an apologetic smile as her face more…deadpan, with slight interest. I know that face and I had to fight back a sigh.

She wanted an explanation as to why I had called her a bastard, which was just a misunderstanding. However, if I told her that after a nightmare I had of Kale (something different from the reoccurring one I've had for months) he started showing up everywhere I looked – even towering behind her, staring down at me with a definitely amused expression on his face _right this very moment_ – she would…

Well, she would believe me, actually. At least, I think she would. But either way, it wouldn't end well.

"…I was thinking out loud," I said, finally. And then I sighed, acting exasperated as her eyes began to scrutinize me. "The guy at Pizza Hut – I just realized he jipped me out of two dollars."

Finally, that terrible gaze of hers dropped and she finally began to smile. Inwardly, I sighed as she turned her eyes to the pizza box and I frowned up to Kale, who was still just standing behind Rin, staring at me.

I forced myself to look down, though, and pay attention to Rin. I had to at least act like I wasn't seeing things that were actually not even there. But it sent shivers up my spine as I watched Rin momentarily shiver as well but thought nothing of it as she opened the pizza lid and peeked inside for a moment.

"I'm surprised! This is the second time this week we've eaten something not made by you," she said, closing the lid almost a second later. She then gave me a warm smile and started to open the door wider for me to come in. "Not that it's such a bad thing. You know I love your cooking," she added.

"Yeah…" I said as I felt billions of prickles all over my body as I watched her turn around and walk through Kale and watch him as he dissolved into ashes and flutter to the ground. And when I took a step inside, because I knew that if I hesitated Rin would question me, the door slammed behind me on its own.

My hands lightly shook under the box. Thank God I went out and decided against cooking tonight. I would have burnt this whole building down.

He grinned at me from the threshold of the kitchen, where Rin had just stepped through when I looked up. The bastard was having most deserved fun.

* * *

**Yeah, some creepy crap, right? Would this be some sort of...filler? OH NO, I'M TURNING INTO THE NARUTO PRODUCERS WAAAAAHHHHHH! HEH, yeah right. Welp, until next time guys. Deadlines/update-dates are posted on my profile; check it out and mark your calendar or whatever. XD Weirdos… **

**I'll see ya'll next time :3 Chi out~ **


End file.
